Man, I Feel Like A Woman
by Faith Henderson
Summary: All is well for the Clique, it seems. Until things get a little out of hand at Massie's girl-boy slumber party.
1. Nikki hides Derek's keys

Massie Block: Still gorgeous, still alpha...well...if Nikki doesn't take over. And crushing on Rett. RETT?! SERIOUSLY Massie?!

Nikki Shepherd: Still BADASS, still beautiful, and totally close to dating Rett, the HART of the HARTS. And now she's back from Plywood Middle School, and she has no idea about anything now

Alicia Rivera: How can she get Nikki's place as beta? Huh, maybe she doesn't need to.

Dylan Marvil:She's so into Derek Shepherd, and she's going to get him!

Since Massie doesn't like him anymore...

Claire Lyons:UGH, can't fit in...or can she?

Kirsten: OUT.

(7th grade)

September 1st

Shepherd Manor

7:20 am

Nikki sat outside, waiting for her text back from Rett. Her long burgundy curls were pinned to the back of her head with a purple jaw clip. Her deep green eyes were lined with black mascara and cobalt eyeliner. Her lips were lipsticked light red and her eye-

lids dusted with pink eyeshadow. She wore a pink-red stretchy shirt with red-and-black plaid jeans. She had black Aero boots on and a black Prada handbag to match. Everybody envied her, even Massie, and that was rare.

The Range Rover pulled up and Nikki got in. "Hey Nikki." Massie said. There was no one else but them and this girl with white-blond hair with bangs that were _way_ too long.

Nikki pulled out her Android.

She texted Massie

**Nikki:** Is she a GLU?

**Massie: **No. She's just going to tag along temporarily.

Nikki looked up at Massie. "Okay then",she said as Isaac pulled up to Alicia's house. Alicia stepped in wearing a green bustier, a red skirt, and black boots. "What on earth, Alicia?" Massie said, "What's up with you looking like a SIX?" "I LOOK LIKE A SIX?" Alicia said, turning over to the blond girl. "And who the Hell is she?" She said, pointing to her. "That's Claire." "So where's Derek?" Alicia said to Nikki. "Umm…he got his permit."

"He's fifteen? He seems 5 to me." Massie said. She always acted like she hated Derek, and she had everyone but Nikki completely fooled. Nikki shook herself out of her black leather jacket. "Yeah…" she said with a smile. Dylan just got in and heard every word of it. "So…I was talking to Rett." Massie said. "YOU WERE?" the other girls shouted. "I was." Massie said with a queen-worthy smile. "So was I-i." Nikki said, dragging out the I playfully.

Garrett "Rett" Manson was the Alpha-Male. Every girl dreamed of being with him…even Nikki, who could have anyone she wanted. Massie, too, liked him. "Well, do you like him?" Massie asked her. "Duh, Massie." Massie stared at the burgundy-head's boots. She just couldn't look at Nikki. "Um, Massie?" Dylan asked. Massie did not respond to Dylan. "Wh-what's going on?" the blond-headed girl said. "Your hair is ahb-viously real. Massie likes Rett." Dylan said to her.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**7:30am**

The PC stepped out of the Range Rover one by one. Claire got out a few minutes later. "It looks like the new girl knows her place." Nikki smiled, pointing to her. "Good." Massie smiled back. She had told Nikki she'd just go after Derek again. Derek walked up to them. "Hey, Derek. " Nikki said. She pulled the Michael Bolton CD she borrowed from him out of her Prada. He took it and turned to Massie. "Massie, I read the text you sent me last night about Derrick Harrington. Sorry about that." He said, giving her his famous king-worthy smile. He was part of Rett's boy group that Massie named the HARTS. He then turned to Alicia. He tilted his head to the right. "Not one bit Ralph Lauren." "I'm turning over a new leaf." He finally turned to Dylan. "Hey. 'S up?" She just giggled. "I see how you are, Dylan. Not answering me. Jerk." He teased. He walked away, and it seemed like Massie fell in love with him all over again.

"Oh lo-ok. It's Nikki Shepherd." Dean Marion said. Ever since 2nd grade, Dean had been her worst enemy. Heaven knows why, he just had. She squinted at him and said, "Whatever. At least I'm not a perv." Rett, who was sitting beside Dean, snickered. She looked pleased. "Well, hello, Garrett." She said to the guy with brunette hair and green eyes. "Hey there, Nicoletta." Rett preferred full names instead of nicknames, but everyone called him Rett because they all knew another Garrett, who had died the previous year. He didn't know that Garrett, and he didn't understand it at all. She walked away with a new happy mood.

**Shepherd Manor**

**4:00 pm**

Nikki stepped out of the Range Rover and walked up to her HUGE manor.

Inside she was greeted by Orion and Marion (I know, Marion's Dean's last name but WTFE), her cats. "MEOWWWW" Orion said.

"Nancyyyyy! You forgot to feed my cats." Nikki called up the stairs. "Sor-ry Nicoletta."

"Well, Orion and Marion are by no means going to feed themselves! They're your cats, too." She sat on the couch beside Derek. "So, I heard Massie got her heart broken." Derek said casually, looking at the TV screen. "Yeah, I feel pretty bad for her" Nikki said just as casually. Derek smirked and said, "You know what that means, right, Nik?" He grinned at her. "Derek! You're not seriously going to do that this quickly." "Watch me." He said, standing up and grabbing his keys. She yanked the keys out of his hands. She threw them to Amelia. "Ami, take them to you-know-where!" Nikki shouted. Amelia did so.

"You did _not_ just hide my keys, Nicoletta Christona Shepherd." "Sorry, only my mother can call me that, Derek Christopher." He said, "Tell me where my damn keys are!" "NO. I will _not_ let you do this." her face was as red as her hair. He surrendered and decided he'd make Amelia give him his keys later. He'd learned not to argue with a 13-year-old badass. Who was Nikki, if you don't know.

**(A/N Nikki's middle name is pronounced "Kris-tone-uh")**

**Shepherd Manor**

**September 2****nd**

**7:20 am**

Nikki sat on the porch, texting Rett. _Hey Nicoletta. _She smiled as she texted back: _Hey Garrett. Massie's hosting her first ever girl-boy slumber party. Wanna come?_ She looked up as the Range Rover pulled out of the driveway. She got an incoming text from Rett as she got in the limo. _Well, sure, if you're going. _She giggled. _Of course, I am going. _She texted back. _OK then. C U at school. _

Nikki put her Android back in her Prada and looked up at Massie. "Hey Nikki," she said. "I heard you hid Derek's keys!" she laughed. "Yeah, sure, whatevs. Anywayyyys. I've invited Garrett-Rett, I mean- to your wonderful girl-boy sleepover!"

Massie smiled. "GREAT! I've invited Derek if you do not mind." Nikki tucked a bunch of hair behind her ear. "Um, I, uh, I don't think that's such a great idea, Massie."

"Oh, puh-lease! It'll be fine!"

She hoped it would, at least


	2. The Party:Part 1

**The Range Rover **

**4:09 pm**

**September 5****th**

"Ready for the party, girls?" Massie said as they all stepped out of the Range Rover. "We're ready!" They chorused. "Good." She said. She couldn't wait for the party. Neither could Nikki. She couldn't wait to see Garrett Manson. She just couldn't.

**Block House**

**5:10 pm**

The house was ready for the slumber party. The front was decorated with blue and pink curly streamers, for boy color and girl color. Inside, there were pink and blue stars, and pink and blue stage lights. You get it, it was pink and blue everywhere. At 5:20, the guests started coming in. At 5:40, there came the HART group. First was Rett. Then there was Derek. Then Derrington came. Then Dean came after him. Rett saw Nikki and came up to her. "Hey, Garrett" "Nicoletta." "So, you made it!" Nikki said, hugging Rett. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as she let go. "Are you sure, because owning the world would be pretty cool, right?" Derek said as he walked up. "Not over Nicoletta." Rett said. "Interesting." Derek said, giving Rett a treat-her-right-or-I-will-pound-your-face-in look. Rett look at him as if to say "I will."

Massie sat on the chair in front of the fireplace. She saw Derek coming in the door and she called "Derek!" She called. He noticed and sat down on the corduroy couch. "Hey, Massie," He said, sounding kind of thoughtful. "What's up, Derek?" "My best friend might go out with my sister." He said, pointing to Rett and Nikki. "Don't worry about her. She's badass." She said, sure of it. Derek had nothing to worry about.

"So, you come here often?" Rett said. "Dude, I'm Massie's BFF! I practically LIVE here." "No ya don't." he said. "You live in Shepherd Manor." He said, stating the obvious. "I know, but I come here all the time." "Oh." "Yeah. So, where do you live" Nikki said. "I live in Manson House. It's a lot bigger than this one but smaller than Shepherd Manor." Nikki got a text from Massie: _Hey I wanna talk 2 u. Meet me in the out of order bathroom. –M. _"Uh, Garrett, I'll be right back."

Nikki walked into the out-of-order bathroom. Massie was sitting on the floor. "Hey Nikki." She sighed, standing up. "What's wrong?" "Did you invite Meredith Grey?" "No, why?" Nikki asked" "She's here, with Alex Karev." "What?" "Yeah, apparently he's her date. So, anyways, she walks in and she's just staring at her and I'm like, 'Hello? You're talking to me!' but he just stares at her, so I text you and I just walk away. I guess I have to face it. He's just not into me." "You could make things right with Derrington…no harm in that, right?" Nikki asked. "Ha, no. I want _Derek Shepherd._ But Derek Shepherd wants _Meredith Grey,_ and Meredith Grey wants _Alex Karev, _and Alex Karev wants-""_Every girl in the state of New York." _ Nikki laughed. They burst out laughing. "Wait. I'll drop Rett for Alex tonight…" "But then that would make Meredith available for Derek!" "No, Massie. It wouldn't. Garrett would take Meredith by my order, and then it would be polite for Derek to take you instead of Meredith." "You're smart, Nikki!" "I know." With that, they stepped back out into the party.

Dylan saw Derek alone and walked up to him.

**(A/N: This ought to be good. Please Review. If you don't review, I'll sic Nikki on you. Nikki: I don't wanna be sic-ed. Just, review, please guys. Derek: REVIEW Massie: Review or we'll kill you. Nikki: 'Cause we're badass. Faith: Don't you just love them? Review for more.)**


End file.
